Ignition coil modules of the named kind are generally known and serve to generate ignition voltages, in response to a corresponding control, for the generation of a spark of a spark plug of a combustion engine, with the electronic component frequently being embedded in a plastic material which also surrounds parts of the coil system.
In its operation, the electronic component generates heat loss which has to be dissipated to avoid overheating. If the electronic component is not embedded, the heat must be dissipated via the ambient air within a housing of the ignition coil module. Such a dissipation of heat is, however, not very effective due to the low thermal conductivity of air.
Similar relationships also occur on embedding into plastic. Typical plastics used for embedding likewise have a low thermal conductivity. For instance an epoxy resin typically has a thermal conductivity in the range of, for example, approximately 0.5 W/m K.
An excessive heating of the electronic component can therefore easily occur, in particular with high engine speeds and/or high ambient temperatures, which can result in an impairment of the function of the electronic component and/or in a reduced service life of the electronic component and thus of the ignition coil module.
To avoid such an impairment of function, a separate cooling element of metal can be used by means of which the heat can be dissipated from the ignition coil module over a larger area. However, such a cooling element causes additional costs.